The Spirit of Air
by emperorfeanor
Summary: The story of Teo's people, what happened when the great flood struck, and how they found their way the Northern Air Temple and the limitless sky.
1. Chapter One: Fight Water with Earth

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avatar, but, alas, I do not. Please don't sue.

Author's Note: This is the story of Teo's people, the refugees fleeing from the great flood. If you haven't seen Episode 17 (The Northern Air Temple) yet, I advise that you don't read this (spoiler alert!).

* * *

The Spirit of Air

Chapter One: Fight Water with Earth

Vahagan kept his body rigid as he concentrated. He felt the movement of the World beneath him, and he felt the connection between him and the Earth. Vahagan lowered his stance and raised his fists in front of him. He was ready for anything.

Kolak stood twenty feet from Vahagan. Kolak felt the flow of the water in the stream behind him. He felt it flow within him, and loosened his body. He was calm and relaxed, like water; passive, soothing, yet unforgiving. He felt the moonlight on his skin and the sound of the ocean beyond. He grinned as he looked at Vahagan's rigid expression.

"You try too hard, my Earthbending friend," said Kolak, his grin widening still.

Vahagan stared at Kolak, but said nothing.

"Do you really think you can beat me with your dirt?" Kolak chuckled.

Vahagan was angered at this. He closed his eyes with disgust. Kolak's grin turned into a devious smile. This was exactly what he wanted Vahagan to do.

Vahagan yelled and summoned a ball of earth from the ground, and it quickly grew to the size of a small boulder. He exhaled and hurled it at his opponent with all his might. Kolak simply dodged the speeding rock, his eyes fixed on Vahagan.

"Would you really hurt a Water Tribe peasant?" Kolak joked. "What of the legendary honor of the Earth Kingdom?" Kolak laughed, and almost didn't see another hunk of earth hurtling towards him. He dodged this one with ease, and smiled again.

"Fight me, you little coward!" Vahagan finally yelled. "Stop smiling! When you challenged me to a duel, I assumed you would fight back. So far, you haven't made a single move." Vahagan stomped on the Earth and sent a rippling earthquake towards Kolak. Kolak was ready and quickly moved out of its path.

Vahagan was very frustrated, so he decided on a new plan. Using a technique a wandering Earthbender had taught him, Vahagan created a cloud of dust and dirt off of the ground, and created a whirlwind of earth. He was able to keep it out of his own eyes and face, but Kolak began coughing like crazy and fruitlessly tried to keep the dirt out of his eyes. Although Vahagan could not see Kolak, he heard his suffering. Vahagan felt bad for his best friend, and relaxed his hold on the Earth and let the dirt settle back down on the ground.

Kolak continued to cough and rub his face. He kneeled down on all fours and kept coughing to try and get the dirt out of his lungs. After a while he caught his breath, and stood up, his eyes tearing from irritation. He looked at Vahagan coldly, and looked down at his blue Water Tribe furs. They were completely covered in dirt and soil. Kolak looked up at his friend, and smiled a big smile yet again.

"You've gotten me dirty," Kolak said, jokingly. "No you must pay the price!"

Kolak quickly summoned two large streams of water from the river behind him. He moved his arms rhythmically with great skill. The water flowed around him once and then was sent streaming down towards Vahagan. The unprepared Earthbender was forced back by the gigantic wave of water and flew back and landed with a thud. Kolak took the opportunity to strike while Vahagan was down, and formed a stream of water into a spike of ice, and threw it at Vahagan like a javelin.

In his sitting position, Vahagan tightened his fists and formed a wall of earth in front of him, shielding him as the ice javelin shattered into countless shards. Vahagan jumped up on his legs, and pushed the wall of earth across the ground towards Kolak. Kolak couldn't block the massive wall, and has hit head on. But it didn't hurt as much as it should have, because Vahagan had slowed it greatly before it struck Kolak. (Vahagan wasn't about to kill his best friend)

Kolak ignored the pain and stood up. He winced when he tried to form a water-whip with his right hand. He used his weaker left hand instead, but still with much vigor. The water whip struck everything around Vahagan, and the Earthbender wasn't agile enough to escape being whipped a good three or four times. The icy water stung, and annoyed Vahagan very much.

Kolak then inhaled and exhaled deeply. Vahagan watched as he rubbed his legs where the whip had struck him. Kolak inhaled and exhaled again, very loudly and deeply. Vahagan knew Kolak had something up his sleeve.

Suddenly Kolak pulled as much water from the river behind him as he could, pushing and pulling the water into the entire area. He moved his hands slowly and gracefully, yet with great strength as well. Kolak gave one final push which splashed Vahagan and knocked him down and covered him with cold water. Vahagan tried to jump back, but not before Kolak froze the water all around him into a solid sheet of ice. Kolak gave one final exhale, and relaxed.

Vahagan was now stranding in the middle of a frozen lake made by his Waterbending friend. Vahagan attempted to take his Earthbending stance, but kept sliding on the frozen water. His arms flailed about, trying to connect with the earth around him, but he couldn't. His inability to take the rigid stance made Earthbending almost impossible. Vahagan gave up and slowly sat down on the freezing cold ice. Kolak had gotten the better of him.

"You've beaten me, Kolak," Vahagan said to his friend. "You have found my weakness. And, I admit, it is a pretty big weakness." Vahagan smiled, closed his eyes, and tried to meditate.

Kolak looked down at his friend, and with one push melted the ice into water. Vahagan fell on his behind, still in his meditating position. He laughed good and hard, harder than he had in a long time. Kolak kneeled down and helped his good friend up, who was still laughing.

"Come on, Vahagan. Let's get back to the village. It's almost midnight." Kolak stood and began to walk towards the village. Vahagan, still smiling, called after Kolak.

"My weakness is pretty big, Kolak." Vahagan called, "But yours is even bigger!"

Kolak kept walking, his back turned to Vahagan. "And what would my weakness be?" he asked.

"You're too nice!" Vahagan laughed, and summoned a gigantic pillar of earth right where Kolak stood. Kolak was thrown into the air and landed hard on the ground ten feet away. Vahagan made a run for the village, with a now laughing Kolak in pursuit.

* * *

As Kolak and Vahagan walked towards the village, they talked about life in general. Vahagan was not a very big talker; he preferred listening, especially to Kolak. Kolak would tell him about the South Pole, and how his family had lived in the ruins of the great palace there, and finally decided to leave and journey thousands of miles to a better place to live. Vahagan was fascinated by all the adventures Kolak had had. Vahagan was embarrassed that he had never left home before.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Kolak had said. "Everyone has their own adventure. You'll have your adventure, someday…"

Vahagan lived in one of the many small villages in the fertile Northern Valley of the Earth Kingdom. Nestled between a giant mountain range and the sea, the crop of the valley was prized throughout the world. Almost everyone was a farmer in that valley. Vahagan, however, was an Earthbender, which made him "special". His job, along with the two other Earthbenders (Ero and Hung-Jin) was to repair the floodwall when it sprung a leak every so often.

The gigantic flood wall had been built to protect the valley from floods, which happened occasionally. It had been raised by the great Avatar Kyoshi more than three-hundred years ago. It was as elegant as it was useful, with beautiful towers and battlements, and statues all carved from Earth by Kyoshi. Ever since that time, however, the Earthbenders in the Northern Valley had dwindled, until only Vahagan, Ero, and Hung-Jin were left.

The flood wall came into view as Vahagan and Kolak came out of the swampy forest. It was just as gigantic and impressive to Vahagan as it had been the previous day. To Kolak it was simply breath-taking. Vahagan eyed it carefully in the dark, checking it for leaks. He found a tiny crack, just under a tower.

"Okay, Kolak. I just have to repair this leak." Vahagan said.

"Oh, come on," Kolak complained, sleepily, "You can do it in the morning. We have to go to bed."

"It's my duty, Kolak. Don't worry; it'll only take a second."

And with that, Vahagan took his stance and created a gigantic rock in front of him. Concentrating very hard, Vahagan lifted it up with his hands very slowly, and then using his foot, he pushed the rock far up into the air. He guided it slowly to the area of the crack, and slowly molded the earth into the existing wall. He relaxed; his job was done. He turned to face Kolak.

"Now, that didn't take very long, did-"

But Kolak had already hustled off to bed.

"Ok, Kolak…" Vahagan sighed. Vahagan was not yet sleepy, so he decided to make the difficult clime to the top of the battlements. He had once used his Earthbending to climb the top, but he had gotten in deep trouble. He chuckled at this as he continued to climb the stairs. Once he had gotten to the top, he looked out beyond. What a beautiful sight the ocean was. It glistened in the starlight and moonlight, and it calmed Vahagan as he gazed out.

As he gazed into nothingness, he began to make out a small light on the horizon, like a fire. And it was moving, slowly across the water. It was then that Vahagan knew what it was.

"Firebenders…"

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffy…duhn duhn duhn! Let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter Two: On the Horizon

Disclaimer: Yeah, as if I own Avatar. Stop mocking me! Please don't sue!

Author's Note: This will be the most uneventful chapter…just…read through it, however hard it might be.

* * *

The Spirit of Air

Chapter Two: On the Horizon

"Firebenders…"

"Ero! Hung-Jin!" Vahagan cried out, but he knew the two other Earthbenders would never hear him. Vahagan wheeled about, not knowing what to do. Firebenders! They hadn't been bothered by Firebenders in fifty years, and now one of their ships is on the horizon!

Vahagan calmed himself and peered out towards the distant ship. It was Fire Navy all right, with its black metal slicing through the water and gigantic red flag with the Fire Insignia flowing in the breeze. But it was just one ship. What damage could it do, even if it was attempting an attack? Vahagan logically deduced that that ship was simply passing by. He would have liked to believe that, but in his heart he knew otherwise; the ship was getting closet, and the Fire Nation is ruthless.

Vahagan stood there on the ancient flood wall, gazing out into the distance. The morning sun was just peeking over the mountains and into the Northern Valley. This had never happened to Vahagan in his fifteen years of life, and he was scared. No one had prepared him for this day despite its eventual arrival.

It was his duty as an Earthbender to protect his homeland, but what would a fifteen-year-old know of duty? He was not old enough to know the true meaning of duty, and yet he and two other Earthbending children were expected to keep a ruthless Fire Navy ship from breaching the wall.

Wow. He was thinking about this all at once and he hadn't even told anyone yet. He needed to alert his village, which stood in the shadow of the flood wall. He needed to get Ero and Hung-Jin up on the battlements; Vahagan was not about to fend of the Fire Nation alone. An idea struck him. He quickly formed a ball of rock in front of him, breathed in, and pushed the earth towards the village as he exhaled. The ball of rock traveled down from the wall and struck the gong in the middle of the village. The sound was deafening, and the entire village awoke with a bang.

Vahagan waved his arms madly and caught everyone's attention. The crowd began to mumble amongst themselves. Fellow Earthbenders Ero and Hung-Jin emerged from the crowd, for they could sense trouble in Vahagan's expressions. Vahagan gestured to them to join him on the battlement. The quickly forced their way out and ran towards the stairs winding up to the top of the wall.

* * *

Ero and Hung-Jin were the only two Earthbenders in the entire valley besides Vahagan. For this they were loved and hated. There were those that worshipped them, and believed that it was they would save the world, there were those who envied them, and wished they could bend Earth with a passion, and there were those who hated the three children, who believed it was the fault of benders that had sparked the worldwide suffering.

Ero was the weakest of the three Earthbenders. His connection with Earth was through growing things, for he could use his bending to tend to his gardens, which he sat in every day without fail. He hated Earthbending; he thought it was brutal and hurtful if used improperly, which he thought was often done. Ero had a love for all life, and hated all wars. Ero never enjoyed dueling or hurting people, but could be relied on in a pinch; he hated Firebenders as much as the next guy.

Hung-Jin was one of the rare female Earthbenders. Born into a rich family, she spoke little, was very polite and would never Earthbend in front of people. Despite her dainty appearance, she was a brutal savage in combat and was one of the strongest Earthbenders in the Northern part of the Earth Kingdom. But a lack of master to teach her had kept her potential hidden away.

* * *

Enough of descriptions. Now, Hung-Jin and Ero finally made it up the stairs and onto the wall carved of Earth. They saw Vahagan standing and staring out to the horizon. Without looking at Ero or Hung-Jin, Vahagan pointed to the Fire Navy vessel. Ero gasped and clamped his hand firmly on his mouth. Hung-Jin raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"The Fire Nation is here." Vahagan said solemnly.

"It's getting too close. It's definitely going to attack." He said after a short silence. Hung-Jin moved about on the ramparts, looking at the ship from a different angle. She bent her knees and squinted her eyes in concentration

"What do we do?" Ero asked nervously. Vahagan closed his eyes.

"What do you think, Ero? Defend ourselves. We are not about to give ourselves up to the Fire Nation," Vahagan said with a vehement expression. Vahagan gazed over at Hung-Jin, as if looking for answers he didn't have.

"It's smaller than you think." Hung-Jin said quietly, returning to a standing position. Vahagan almost gasped. He had hardly ever heard her speak. She continued, "It will only have one catapult, and maybe about four Firebenders. I certainly think we can manage."

Ero shuffled about nervously, his hands shaking. He was frightened beyond belief, and Vahagan noticed.

"Ero, why don't you…er…go tell the villagers to go back to bed, why don't you?" Vahagan had noticed the villagers who had been standing at the base of the wall for ten minutes were becoming a bit restless.

"Okay…" Ero muttered, and he slowly mad his way down the stairs.

"Hmmm…as I said before," Hung-Jin stated, "Vahagan…not counting Ero, I think you and me can manage this…unexpected crisis." She said calmly "Oh and we might need your Waterbending friend."

"I couldn't ask him to fight a battle he didn't have to fight…" Vahagan said quietly.

"Couldn't ask me what?"

Vahagan wheeled around, and saw Kolak coming up the top of the stairs. His blue furs illuminated by the morning sun, Kolak looked at Vahagan and Hung-Jin. "Well, I…" Kolak said, "Most of the villagers have gone back to bed, but your Uncle Gyro told me to ask you what was…oh!" Kolak had spotted the black ship, as it approached slowly.

"It's almost in range." Hung-Jin said with the utmost urgency.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry! Don't kill me…I know it was uneventful, but…I…the…the next chapter will be much better. I promise. 


	3. Chapter Three: Duty and Defense

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I don't own Avatar. I wish I did, but I don't. End of story. Goodbye. No suing please.

Author's Note: It's coming along. There will be more action in this one, I promise. Let's get started…

* * *

The Spirit of Air

Chapter Three: Duty and Defense

"Vahagan!" Hung-Jin yelled, "Concentrate! We need to focus now. "Kolak is it?" she said turning to Kolak. "I take it you know what's happening now. Firebenders are on our doorstep." She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled quickly, and then continued to talk to the Waterbender, "Its only one ship, but that's not the point. For some reason, they want to attack us."

The morning breeze blew a little stronger, and the sun had just about peeked out over the mountains. The rays of the sun shined over the Northern Valley, and it glistened on the ocean. The ship was getting much closer, and four children, two Earthbenders and one Waterbender didn't know what to do. They were the only benders in the valley, and yet they would be expected to ward off the Fire Nation. No one else was a warrior in the Valley, and because Vahagan, Hung-Jin, Kolak, and Ero were all benders, they would be entitled to do their duty and defend an entire culture!

* * *

Perhaps it is time to tell you a little more about the Northern Valley, and Vahagan's family. The Northern Valley was the breadbasket of the Earth Kingdom. The land was fertile and the crops grown there were prized worldwide. They shipped many crops to the Northern Water Tribe, since they could not grow food themselves. The Northern Valley was secluded from most outsiders; the Valley was nestled between a great mountain range and the ocean beyond. The people there had been living in the Valley for countless centuries. 

Besides being the agricultural capital of the world, the Northern Valley was also home to the most brilliant mechanists and inventors on the planet. They were geniuses, these mechanists, and their inventions were prized throughout the kingdom and beyond. It was the mechanists who had invented the Iron-Clad Warships used by the Fire Nation, and unbeknownst to the inventors, the ships were then used in mass the following year, in the first year of the war, one hundred years ago.

The chief mechanist at the time was Vahagan's Uncle, Gyro. Gyro was a brilliant mechanist and inventor, but some considered him a bit…odd. He was constantly muttering to himself, poring over maps and blueprints, and although he was experienced, the fruits of his struggle were never…uh…ripe (so to speak). Gyro was like a father to Vahagan, a crazy father. Although Gyro had a son of his own, little baby Teo, he and his wife (Nereana) had taken Vahagan in after his own mother and father had been killed.

Vahani and Frei were Vahagan's parents. Vahagan remembered little of his loving mother and his gentle father. Vahani was an Earthbender; a master Earthbender at that, and had already had taught the infant Vahagan some basic Earthbending. Vahani believed that all people should have a strong connection with their element. He was a very spiritual man, but also quite depressed, since he was the last master in the entire Valley, and there would be no one to teach the next generation, if something happened to him.

And something did happen, to Vahani and his darling wife Frei. Gyro, Vahani's brother, was a younger, stronger and chipper man than later in his life. He had begun testing out his ideas for inventions (he was just as crazy then, too). One thing he prized above all others was his improvement of blasting jelly. Oh, he had tested it out so many times, set fire to a few houses, singed an eyebrow or two off, but nothing serious.

He had finally completed the improved formula, which produced a cleaner, more concentrated explosion. Gyro was literally going mad with his creation. He began to "improve" it even more, tweaking and testing until the villagers became quite fed up with the constant explosions, and Gyro's sudden fits of laughter at random times. Vahani never thought of his brother as crazy, though. He was always ready to help Gyro out.

One day, after another fit of laughter, Gyro wanted to test the blasting jelly underwater, to see if it would produce an explosion. He had assembled the many barrels of blasting jelly and the fuses in a large boat, and was preparing to set out, but he couldn't find a crew. Everyone thought him a crazy, psychotic loon, but not Vahani and Frei. They liked Gyro, and volunteered to man the boat. They left little Vahagan with Gyro's girlfriend, Nereana, and set out at dawn. Once the huge earthen flood wall was out of sight, something happened. The blasting jelly in the boat suddenly detonated.

The explosion was beyond words. Almost the entire ship was incinerated at once, and the rest sank within seconds. Vahani, Frei, and Gyro were certainly dead, for the mammoth explosion was seen five miles away. Kolak's family, who had journeyed North from the South Pole, were passing by in their little boat, and saw the little bits of rubble from the once large ship, and the body of Gyro.

Gyro was an inch from death, if Kolak's father had not healed him, and brought him into a coma-like state. Gyro awoke a month later, head throbbing and body almost fully wrapped in bandages, to find his brother and his brother's wife dead and never found.

Now Vahani's fifteen-year-old Earthbending son was standing on the battlements of the great floodwall, looking out onto the great ocean, the resting place of his parents.

* * *

Ero was just coming up the stairs onto the ramparts. "The villagers are all wondering what's going on" He said quickly to Vahagan, panting a little from his long trek up the stairs. "I told them it was nothing." 

"Well, it's certainly something!" Kolak said urgently, "We have a situation!"

"Quick!" yelled Hung-Jin, who moved about toward Vahagan and Ero. "Help me!" She began to bend Earth from a nearby hill. She moved her hands and arms in a rhythmic motion, and kept her stance rigid as she formed a small boulder behind her. "Help me!" she yelled even louder.

Vahagan began Earthbending as well, forming the already growing ball of earth into a larger boulder. He moved his hands in the same motion as Hung-Jin, helping her Earthbend the mammoth rock. Ero also began to assist the two other Earthbenders, although he was a very weak Earthbender and wasn't much help. Once the boulder was of substantial size, the three kids began to wave their arms very fast in unison, trying to force the gigantic pile of rock in front of them. Kolak just stood and watched in bewilderment.

Vahagan glanced over at Kolak, who was still standing wide-eyed, looked at Vahagan closely. Vahagan was concentrating very hard, and was almost in sheer pain from the weight of the Earth. The veins in his arms were popping out and a sweat began to form on his face. He squinted in exertion, breathing hard and fast.

"Aim for the bow of the ship," Hung-Jin said calmly. Vahagan looked at the ship, which was getting closer by the second. He could make out little figures on the deck, tending to their business. Vahagan noticed one in particular, a Firebender. The Firebender was masked and heavily armored. Vahagan wondered what lied beneath the mask of a Fire Nation soldier. Was it the face of a brutal savage, thirsty for blood and battle, or a human, merely twisted into the image of pain and destruction?

Vahagan was now sweating profusely, preparing himself to launch the massive boulder at the bow of the metal warship. Under normal circumstances, Vahagan would have noticed how high up he was, for he was almost looking straight down at the Fire Navy ship. Hung-Jin inhaled, which signaled Vahagan and Ero to do so as well. They widened their stances almost in unison, and exhaled sharply.

The massive boulder flew into the air; the sound of the whoosh it made droned out the gigantic pant of relief Vahagan issued once the weight had been lifted. He then gazed upon the rock as it plummeted into the clear ocean a mere two feet away from the bow of the ship. It caused a massive wave, but dealt clearly no damage to the ship. A wave of frustration washed over Vahagan, and he heard Hung-Jin curse colorfully under her breath.

Taking advantage of their miss at the bow, she yelled at the approaching ship, "That was a warning!" Vahagan was startled. Hung-Jin…is yelling?

"Remove your filth from our shores, and I will not single-handedly sink your ship and kill you all!" Vahagan wheeled about, staring at Hung-Jin, whose concentration and anger was focused at the oncoming Fire Navy ship. Hung-Jin, saying she could single-handedly sink a ship? She was most certainly bluffing!

Or was she?

Ignoring her little warning, the crew of the ship laughed a hearty, evil laugh you sometimes hear on cliché cartoons. They looked up at the pretty little Earthbender girl and pictured her sinking their ship. Ha! Fat chance! They simply laughed and laughed and laughed as the ship halted suddenly about a fifty yards from the massive earthen flood wall. They were ready to attack…but not before they laughed some more!

Hung-Jin noticed them stopping, and closed her eyes. Oh, how she hated this Fire Nation scum! How dare they laugh at me! She thought. Calm yourself, Hung-Jin, a voice in her head said. Feel the Earth, feel the life of the World, and bend the powerful spirits to your whim. But Hung-Jin ignored herself. She felt her angered spirit grasp her body, and then she fell into the darkness of enragement.

"You laugh at me, filth?" she bellowed at the Firebenders below. Hung-Jin was mad, angered by the Fire Nation scum below. She had reached a level of anger that brought her on the verge of complete insanity. She shook with rage, and Ero nearly fainted with the sight of her…inhumanity. All on board that Fire Nation ship immediately ceased their laughing at Hung-Jin, and gazed up at the Earthbender.

"Then I shall cast you all into the abyss!" and with that scream she moved her arms with great strength, and a gigantic chunk of the massive flood wall itself broke away with a tremendous crack, and Vahagan and Kolak had to stumble back to avoid being brought along with it. They were in complete and utter shock. Ero almost fainted.

In a matter of a second, the enraged Hung-Jin spun around and pelted the gargantuan earthen chunk of wall at the bewildered Firebenders. It flew threw the air, and its immense weight sent it slamming into the bow of the ship with a thunderous clash of rock and metal. The bow of the warship was damaged to a great extent, and Vahagan could see the damage when the hunk of wall collapsed into the sea after contact. The entire bow was destroyed, the whole ship was pushed back a hundred yards or so from the force of the impact. The crew if the ship was thrown about on the deck and a few were thrown overboard. The gash on the bow was horrific, with the hold exposed and the ship taking on water. Despite these complications, the engine continued to chug along toward the wall.

Vahagan and Kolak rushed towards Hung-Jin, pulling her back and trying to free her from the hard grip her angered spirit had over her.

"Hung-Jin! Hung-Jin! Calm yourself!" Vahagan screamed into her ear. "You must contain yourself! This is not the way!"

But Hung-Jin was in a state of bloodlust. She resisted Kolak and Vahagan's grip on her, and spoke aloud in a feverish drone:

"Let me finish them!" she screamed as she moved her arms upward, and the wall shook and the battlements creaked as she screamed her will into the morning air, "Let me kill them! They are destruction upon the world! I will destroy destruction!"

"Hung-Jin!" Vahagan cried, "Do not be as they! Do not be the savage beast that the Fire Nation is! Earth does not destroy like Fire does! Earth gives, it bring life to all that is hopeless!" Vahagan knew his was talking in metaphors and spiritual phrases, and he knew he sounded corny, but this was not the time to care. Hung-Jin needed them spiritual talk, as she had clearly lost her mind.

"Fool!" she bellowed, still looking out into the sky in her crazed state. "Earth destroys! We are born to this world, and then the world takes us! We die! Whether by the sword or by slow decay if time we die, and the Earth takes our bodies for itself! Earth gives only death, and those that bend Earth can bend the awesome power of death and force it to its knees!"

Who was this girl? Vahagan thought to himself, frantically trying to hold back Hung-Jin who was still shaking the entire wall with her fists. Who was she?

It was apparent that Kolak was thinking the same thing, but it was a different sort of wondering, for Kolak did not know Hung-Jin very well. Vahagan knew her quite well…or did he? Well he knew her name, that she was an Earthbender, that she was rich, that…she…that…once… Oh, how he struggled to remember who she was? Or did he really know that much about her?

Within a split second, Vahagan saw a flashback of almost every contact he had with Hung-Jin, and in this state of remembrance, Vahagan tried to remember…

* * *

Author's Note: I know, a little freaky at the end there! 


End file.
